The Nightmare!
by Pogona104
Summary: Pikachu has a nightmare. What could have possibly scared him in his sleep?


**Okay, so it's been awhile since I last posted a story, so I hope you all enjoy this. I've been busy and hadn't had much time to write, and I'm also currently working on a new story.**

**So please read and enjoy, and let me know what you thought about this comical one shot.**

**_Pokémon _does not belong to me for it belongs to its proper creator. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Pallet Town as Kanto's very own Ash Ketchum stretched his arms high in to the sky, and his trusted pikachu mimicked his action, as he walked beside him on the dirt road, a trail of dust being left behind per footstep.

"I bet Mom will be real surprised see us, huh Pikachu," Ash started, somewhat focused on eating his mom's delicious cooking, Pikachu partially thinking the same thing.

"You bet I am!" he replied in pokéspeak; so Ash wasn't actually able to understand his fuzzy companion, but he'd been around him so long he had an idea.

"There it is!" Ash squealed.

Both stopped walking to admiral the beautiful scenery: it wasn't a large fancy home, just a modest and humble abode that Ash was proud of, as was Pikachu. Ash's house was surrounded by a classic white picket fence, which contained a small garden. Beyond the Ketchum's border were acres of near empty property of luxurious, green grass.

"Race you home, buddy!" challenged Ash, as he throttled ahead and left behind a trail of dust.

"Oh, you're so on!" he accepted, pursuing after his trainer and friend. In seconds they were already tied.

"I'm going to win!" Ash playfully jeered. Pikachu smirked.

"Okay, Ash, eat my dust!" he playfully retorted, picking up the pace with Quick Attack, leaving a happy Ash gawking.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Ash complained as he continued running to his home. Pikachu merely scoffed, playfully of course.

"Am not, Ketchum!" The house was in his sights and he jumped in to the air, tagging the door. "And the first prize ketchup goes to me!" he cheered jumping in to the air. Ash soon came on to the property winded, taking deep breaths as he approached.

"Congratulations buddy, it looks like you won," he said happily, before his face took on a more solemn expression and uttered something Pikachu couldn't understand.

Pikachu placed his hand on to his ear. "What?" he questioned.

"Again," he sadly repeated, making Pikachu laugh.

"Ha, ha. So are you ready to go inside?" he asked cheerfully. Once Pikachu finished laughing he got back to his feet and looked at his trainer.

"Of course I am," he said to no one. Pikachu's eyes widened at the sudden disappearance of his trainer. He frantically turned his head in to all directions, his heart began to race. "Ash!" he hollered, like a mom frantically calling her lost child in the grocery store. "Ash!"

Creek!

His ears twitched at the sudden sound of the door opening. He turned to see it slightly ajar. "Ash…is that you?" he called. No response. "Delia? Mimey?" Again, no answer.

The mouse gulped as he slowly opened the door. "All right, I'm coming in," he announced nervously. He slowly opened the door as it creaked loudly, his heart pumping. The door was now fully open and he was now inside, his eyes shut tight.

After he opened them, slowly, they widened at the sight before him; this was the most beautiful, tranquil, delightful sight this mouse could have ever laid eyes upon: bottles of ketchup were stacked along the walls and in the center of the living room was a ketchup fountain!

The mouse walked towards the beautiful piece as ketchup flowed all along the sides, his eyes shining at such a glorious sight.

"I must be dreaming," he dazedly concluded. There was then a light chuckle from another room.

Pikachu turned his attention to the kitchen and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the beautiful sight before him: standing in the kitchen was a five foot bottle of ketchup!

The mouse gawked at the sight amazed to be in its presence. So many emotions ran through the mouse's head. Something chuckled at the mouse's behavior.

"Hello Pikachu," greeted the ketchup bottle.

Pikachu gasped in shock falling to his back. "You talked! B-but t-t-that's impossible! Ketchup b-b-bottles c-c-can't talk!" he stammered. The bottle only chuckled.

"Of course I can talk, silly; all ketchup bottles can. Now come take a sip my delightful ketchup goodness!"

The mouse got back to his feet and continued to stare in disbelief. "Your wish is my command," the mouse dreamily replied, jumping in to the air doing twirls as he floated to the bottle.

The mouse now hugged the nozzle of the bottle. "I love you," the mouse exclaimed.

"Go on, Pikachu, take a sip," the bottle calmly commanded.

No need to tell him twice. The mouse flicked the cap open and squirted the condiment on to his tongue, savoring the... Pikachu's eyes widened in absolute horror as the foulest tasting condiment to ever exist swished around in his mouth.

"Mustard!" he cried in absolute disgust. He was mortified by the foul tasting substance to come in contact with his ketchup loving tongue.

"Ha, ha, ha!" bellowed the most evil of laughs, one that would make the dreaded darkrai tremble in fright. "Join us, Pikachu!" the now mustard bottle hissed.

"Never!" the mouse cried, jumping away from the mustard. "I'll never join you!"

The mustard bottle took a few steps closer as the mouse continued to back away in fright. "Why be so difficult? Everyone else has joined."

"Liar!" the mouse barked before bumping in to someone. He turned to see that it was Delia, and beside her was Mimey! "Delia!" the mouse cheered.

She and Mimey looked different, as if they hadn't slept in days. What the mouse then saw made his heart plummet: Delia and Mimey were both wearing 'I heart mustard' t-shirts!

"Join us, Pikachu," both Delia and Mimey said in some hypnotic trance.

"Ah!" Pikachu screamed and ran for dear life.

"You can run, but you can't escape our mustard brethren!" bellowed the mustard bottle.

Pikachu's heart raced as he raced down the dirt patch. Lightning shook the ground as thunder bellowed in the clouds as ran for his life. He had one place in mind. "I got to get to the professor. Maybe he might know what's going on, and maybe Ash's other pokémon can help as well."

He continued racing down the trail till he saw the old windmill. "There it is!' He raced up the stairs and walked passed the open door.

He was panting heavily. "Professor!" he hollered.

"Pikachu? Is that you a voice asked; the voice came from behind but it wasn't the professor. The mouse calmed when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Muk, it's good to see you. Something awful happened!" The mouse turned to see his friend, only to have his heart plummet.

He was staring at big, yellow blob of mustard! "Join us!" the mustard converted muk commanded in a hypnotic trance.

"Ah!" Pikachu cried and continued running down the hall till he entered the main room. "Professor! Ash!" the mouse called.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" he heard the professor ask worriedly. The mouse looked at the professor and leaped in to his arms, sobbing.

"Oh Professor, everyone has been turned into a mustard controlled slave, and I can't find Ash anywhere."

"It's all right, Pikachu," soothed the professor, calmly stroking the pikachu's fur. He gently placed the mouse of a coffee table and turned around to grab something. "Here, have some _mustard_!" he hissed.

"Ah!"

"All will be well if you join us," he said in a hypnotic trance.

"No!" he cried and raced out the back door. He kept running until he bumped in to something.

"Ow!" a familiar voice cried.

"Ash!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash turned around and beamed with happiness as the mouse lunged in to his arms. "Pikachu!" Ash hugged the mouse tightly. "Pikachu, I have the greatest of new!" he revealed.

"Huh?" Pikachu replied. The mouse looked in to Ash's brown orbs in confusion.

"I'm quitting my dream of being Pokémon Master to become the mustard king!"

"No!" the mouse cried in absolute fright.

* * *

"No! No! No!" Pikachu violently sobbed in to his pillow.

"Pikachu! Wake up!" the mouse heard, ceasing his sobbing. He looked at his friend who had a concerned look. The mouse leaped in to his friend's arms and continued to cry.

"Ash, I had the most horrible dream!"

Pikachu felt his fur being gently petted. "It's all right," Ash assured. "I'm here, and I'll never become mustard king. Do you understand?" The mouse nodded in understanding.

"Ash, come down for breakfast," Delia called from downstairs. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it.

"Come on, Pikachu; let's get some food in our bellies."

"Okay!" the mouse cheered.

"Ash, get down here, your dad has finally come home!" Delia squealed in all joy. Both Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened.

"My dad?!" the trainer repeated, stunned beyond belief. He and Pikachu raced down the stairs to meet him. Ash hadn't seen him in years and Pikachu has hardly heard of him.

As they raced to the kitchen Ash and Pikachu stopped and gasped, horrified at the sight. Sitting at his table – his table – was the leader of Team Rocket himself: Giovanni!

The Rocket leader took a sip of coffee before glancing back at his son with a smirk. "Why, good morning, son," he greeted so casually.

"No!" Ash and Pikachu cried.

* * *

Heavy gasping filled the room as Mewtwo slowly got out of his bed, clenching his chest as his heart pounded his rib cage. "I need to do something about these nightmares," he grumbled.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope this was an enjoyable and comical read.**


End file.
